


Dream come ...True?

by DoAliensLikePasta



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: ASGZC, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Eventual Comfort, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, LITERALLY, M/M, Poor Cloud Strife, Protective Zack Fair, Rich ASGZ, Sad Cloud Strife, Sassy Cloud, Sick Cloud Strife, Tags will be added as we go, Vomiting, Warning: Hojo, protective Sephiroth, protective angeal hewley, protective genesis rhapsodos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoAliensLikePasta/pseuds/DoAliensLikePasta
Summary: When Cloud ended up in the hospital, he really didn’t expect for him to have such an ...Excitable room mate. He didn’t expect to have a room mate at all. He didn’t expect to end up in the hospital.The fire mustn’t have been as bad as he thought...
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Dream come ...True?

**Author's Note:**

> BIG WARNING FOR VOMIT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! EXPLICIT TALK OF THROWING UP AND DAMAGE TO THE THROAT!! 
> 
> 10 points for anyone who guesses what media Officer Raegan is from!!
> 
> This first chapter is kind of an introductory thing- we get into actual plot in the next chapter!!

The 19 year old sighed as he limped into his flat, slumping against the wall and locking his door.. He stepped out of his hole-ridden shoes and continued his limp to the fridge, pulling open his tiny mini fridge he’d gotten second hand. The light inside was broken, and the only things in it were 5 water bottles and a Tupperware bowl of pasta one of his lovers had given him about a week ago. 

Pulling it out, he practically tossed it into the microwave, also on the floor. He didn’t have a kitchen, only a hotplate and a bathroom sink to fill up his bowls and cups. Rent was only $300 a month though, not including electricity and heating. The heating didn’t work half the time anyway...

The microwave went off, making him perk up and sniff. It smelt a bit….off. Cloud shrugged. Angeal had said the recipe was new. Maybe that was how it was supposed to smell. Grabbing a plastic fork and flinching at the heat, he snatched it up and held it with only a few fingers as he flopped onto a bean bag chair. It was devoured within only a few minutes, and Cloud let out a happy sigh. The cheese within the tortellini has tasted a bit sour, but Cloud couldn’t have even pronounced the name of it. Angeal has tried to tell him about it, but Cloud had had to bolt to make it to his physics class.

He took a sip of a warm, half empty water he’d left by his beanbag chair and curled into a ball, ready to nap until tomorrow.

Blue eyes fluttered open slowly, a dull ache forming across Clouds upper stomach. His stomach was rolling, letting out noises that sounded like a dying whale and making Cloud groan. 

He pulled himself up onto two legs, starting to run halfway to his bathroom. The lid to the toilet wasn’t up; seconds later it was covered in acid and half digested pasta. The blond sobbed, throwing it open and hurling again, tears running down his face from the ache and pain of acid searing his throat and dripping out of his nose. 

It took almost 10 minutes for Cloud's stomach to settle enough for him to come up from the toilet for air, shaking harshly. He flung off his hoodie and sweatpants, flattening himself on the cold tile floor. 

He debated getting up to get the, probably expired, pepto bismol in his cabinet, and decided it wasn’t worth it to throw up again. The combination of pain exhaustion and dehydration made the blinding glow of his cheap bathroom lights fade to black.

The second time he awoke, it was to ringing. He sat up, dry heaved into his toilet, and stood. His knee gave out once, catching himself on his counter before he could add “concussion” to his list of aches and pains. He groped around for his phone, groaning and swallowing down the acidic spit in his mouth. 

The vibrations finally led to him finding it under the bean bag chair. The Caller ID read “Puppy.”

He smiled shakily and answered. His voice was rough, throat sore and filled with mucus. “H-hi-“ A string of coughs cut him off, and the voice on the other side of the line seemed to panic. 

“Cloud?! Are you okay?! You’re not sick are you?!”

Cloud hesitated. “Just a bit. A cough and a runny nose.” He lied.

Zack let out a relieved sigh. “Oh thank Gaia. We don’t even know where you live spike. If you ended up cracking your skull on the toilet or something we’d be lost.”

Cloud chuckled nervously. “Y-ye-!”

He froze. He sprinted to the bathroom and hurled into the toilet, choking on more acid and spit. He sobbed as his ears popped and nose started dripping a new. “S-shit!”

A tinny voice came from his broken phone speaker. “CLOUD?! I thought you said it was a cough and sniffles?!”

The teen groaned. “I lieeeed. I thought it wasn’t that bad but-“ he was cut off by a dry heave. “B-but…” he raised a hand to his stomach and sobbed. “I think I need help, Zack.”

On the other end, the raven was panicking. “Okay baby, I’m here. What’s your address?”

“xxxx,” another dry heave, “Trooper Avenue. Apartment 14.”

Zack froze. “T..Trooper Avenue?”

Cloud nodded. “Uh huh- *hurk* that's right.”

Zack rubbed at his eyes. “Okay. Okay baby. Me and Angeal will be there as soon as we can be.”

There was silence, before a tiny, high pitched, Pleading voice responded. “Hurry? Please?”

Zack cursed and grabbed his wallet. “Of course Bo. Just stay there okay? Drink some water.”

Cloud made a noise of agreement. “S-stay...I can do that.”

The raven smiled. “Good boy. Stay on the line okay?”

Cloud hummed. “Mhmm...You comin from the office?”

Zack replied yes, curious as to why Cloud was asking.

“J-just..realized it’s gonna take awhile.” The blond sighed. “Stomach...it’s so bad, Zack.” He cried. “It f-feels like something is stabbing me.”

Zack hissed out a curse and crossed the hall to bang on Angeal’s door. The man answered quickly, pulling it open. The younger handed him the phone before he could say anything. The elder raven huffed. “Hello?”

Cloud whimpered, cheek pressed against the cool porcelain of the toilet. “‘Geal?”

Angeal softened, instantly growing worried by the college students tone. “Hi baby. What’s wrong?”

Cloud hiccuped and spat out a mouthful of mucus. “T-think…*hic* think your pasta made me siiiiiick…”

Angeal tensed, shoving Zack in the direction of the parking garage, jogging. “Baby, that would have went bad days ago! Why did you eat it?!”

Cloud froze, tearing up at the upset tone in the mans voice. As tiny as a voice could be, he croaked out “I-it was all I had…” he whimpered. “H-hadn’t eaten all day…”

Angeal let out a little sigh, jamming his fingers over and over into the button for the parking garage. “Cloud, what have we told you about asking for help?”

Cloud whined and crossed his arms, resting his forehead against a sweaty forearm. “T-that it’s not weak. And that I’m- *hurk* ..not a nuisance.”

Angeal winced at the gag. “We’ll be there soon baby, don’t worry. We’re gonna have to go to the ER though.”

Cloud froze, stomach flaring at the muscle movement. “N-no..no doctors, please, please Angeal, no doctors!”

Angeal sighed, wishing he was there to rub Clouds back. “I know you’re scared baby. I know, Shh. Me and Zack will be there the whole time, Precious. You’ll never be alone with them. Not once.”

Cloud sobbed, but gave his ascent with a mournful whimper. “I-it hurts so bad, Bear. Help..”

Angeal cooed at the nickname. “I know, baby Bo. Bear will be there very soon.”

Zack smiled at the pet names, sprinting as soon as the elevator doors open to his Tesla and typing in Cloud’s address as fast as possible. 

He was already backing up as Angeal was sitting down, cursing and slamming his door shut. “Fuck, Zack! Be careful!” He hissed. “Now drive!”

The younger nodded and floored it, whipping out of the parking garage and drifting down the ramp. Something Zack had done to the car for it to be possible. 

They were in the highway in minutes, Cloud whimpering over the line. “W-where are Gen..and Seph?” He panted. Zack’s phone has been linked to the car as soon as they’d stepped in, both able to talk to and hear Cloud easily now.

Zack cooed, speeding off of the highway into downtown. “In a meeting, Bo. We’re going to call them as soon as we get you to the Hospital.”

Cloud made a groan of acknowledgement, spitting up more acid. A sob echoed over the Car’s speakers.

“Baby?” Angeal asked. “How’re you feeling?”

Cloud was sobbing in terror, looking at the red liquid in the toilet. “B-blood..I’m bleeding! F-*hic* fuck! Help, please, help!” He exclaimed. 

Angeal hissed, as Zack slammed to a stop, the traffic in front of them making Angeal run a hand through his hair. He unbuckled and grabbed his own phone. Calling Zack, he linked their conversation so he’d be able to hear them both on his own phone. He threw open the door, making Zack curse. “What the hell are you doing?!”

Angeal slammed the door shut and spoke to his phone. “I’m not staying in a damn car while out boyfriend might be dying! He’s only a block away, and the hospital is 3 blocks from his apartment! Fuck this!”

He started to sprint, listening to Zack sooth Cloud over the phone. 

“Bear’s on his way, Cloudy. Stay awake, okay? Deep breaths!”

Angeal tore into Clouds apartment building, dodging some poor girl carrying what looked like a suitcase of papers and took the stairs four at a time. 

“14, 14, ..14!”

As soon as his eyes landed on the plate, he had kicked open the flimsy door. He barely had time to take in his surroundings, but even from that, could tell his lover was in a bad, bad financial situation.

Rushing to the bathroom, he saw Cloud laying on the floor, looking at him with wet eyes and a wiping red tinted spit from his lips. “G-geal…”

The raven cursed and picked Cloud up like a babydoll, letting the blonds head rest on a strong shoulder. “Come on baby, hang on! We’ll get you there quick.”

The man was in and out of the apartment building in less than 5 minutes, storing the images of a completely barren kitchen and living room in the back of his mind. 

He was sprinting down the sidewalk with the blond in his arms when a cop glanced and ran after him. “Whoa, what the hells going on?!”

Angeal panted, clutching Cloud tighter. He wasn’t letting some asshole take Cloud from him. “He’s throwing up blood! I’m taking him to the hospital!”

The cop cursed and leaned into his walkie talkie. “Code 20! I have a man throwing up blood! 10-49, hospital on Main!”

A reply came instantly. “10-45?, what’s happening?!

“10-45C! He’s passed out!”

The cop turned to Angeal. “How long has he been sick?!”

Angeal shook his head, skidding on the sidewalk, people throwing themselves out of the mans way. “He called about 40 minutes ago! I dunno how long!”

The cop cursed, and another call came over his walkie. “Hospitals been notified! They’ll be expecting you!”

Angeal shouldered the door open just as a stretcher came rolling around the corner. He helped settle Cloud onto it, the blond clearly in pain. His face was twisted and he was clutching at his bare stomach. “G-geal, don’t leave! D-don’t!”

The raven ran alongside the nurses, grabbing one of Clouds hands. “I’m not, baby! I’m staying right here with you!” 

Cloud smiled shakily, breath hitching as his stomach rolled. “L-love you!”

Angeal held Clouds hand tighter. “I love you too, Cloud.”

Zack tore through the hospital's front door, pressing himself against the front desk. “Cloud Strife, what room is he in?!”

The nurse jumped as his sudden arrival. “Relationship to the patient?”

“Boyfriend, now please! He was throwing up blood when I last heard him!”

The nurse cursed, looking through the computer. “H-He’s still getting his stomach pumped, but I’ll tell the man he came in with you're here!”

Zack froze. “He’s getting his fucking stomach pumped?!”

The nurse nodded. “Please calm down sir, or I’ll have to call security.”

Zack nodded, stumbling over to the chairs. A few people gave him sympathetic smiles as he buried his face in his hands. “Shit, Spiky. I didn’t know bad pasta could do this.”

It was only a few minutes before Angeal rushed out, looking around frantically. He spotted Zack easily, rushing and clutching the man to his chest. “Oh thank Gaia. I was terrified you got into a crash.”

Zack pushed him away to meet his eyes. “As if! I’m the best driver next to Sephiroth! Now tell me, how’s Cloud?!”

Angeal sighed, collapsing into a chair and pulling Zack down with him. “He’ll live, Pup. They numbed his throat and are pumping his stomach right now. Poor thing. All this from some fucking tortellini.”

He pulled out his PHS. “I’ll call Genesis. If Seph isn’t with him, you’ll have to call him too.”

Zack nodded and pulled his phone out. 

Angeal hit 2 on speed dial, rubbing one of his temples to offset an incoming headache. A tiny click sounded out, and Gens sultry voice came over the line.

“Hello, Angeal darling. How has your-“

The raven got straight to the point. “Cloud is in the hospital, Gen.”

“... … … Excuse me?!”

Angeal sighed. “Cloud is in the hospital. He was sick when he called Zack, who was worried enough to have him talk to me too. When I finally got to him he was throwing up blood, Gen.”

The redhead was cursing, they could hear him shoving on his coat and keys. “Shit- how is he now?! He’s not alone is he?!”

Angeal let out an unhappy noise. “They wouldn’t let me go back with him, but he’s getting his stomach pumped right now.”

Genesis snarled, and they could hear him pounding on Sephiroth's door. “SEPH! WAKE UP, CLOUDS HURT!”

The sound of a door knob breaking the wall made them wince. “What?!”

Genesis grabbed the man's arm and sprinted towards the parking garage. “He was throwing up blood, Angeal said!”

Sephiroth frowned and swooped Genesis up, running twice as fast as the man. “We need to hurry. What hospital, what procedures is he having done?”

Genesis held the phone to Sephiroth’s ear.

“He’s having his stomach pumped, and they’re doing a blood test.” Angeal replies.

Sephiroth hummed. “Do we know what caused it?”

Angeals mind suddenly snapped back to what Cloud had said, and huffed. “He ate some really bad pasta. Said it was all he had, and hadn’t eaten all day. It was about 17:40 when he called us.”

He leaned back, Zack resting against his chest for comfort, and to hear Sephiroth. “You should have seen his apartment, guys. He..” he held back a choked sound. “He didn’t even have a fucking toaster! Who doesn’t have a fucking toaster?!”

Sephiroth scowled. “What else. Tell us everything you saw, Bear.”

Angeal whimpered at the pet name. “He didn’t have an oven, or anything. Seph…”he hiccuped, and Zack ran a hand over his hair. “He didn’t even have a Gaia damned sink in his kitchen, Seph. And the only other room was the bathroom.”

Angeal whimpered, eyes falling shut as his head fell back. “He didn’t even have a bed. Just a shitty bean bag chair, mini fridge, and a microwave.” He choked out. “It was..heartbreaking.”

Genesis gave a small coo, dropping from Sephiroth's arms to slide into his souped up Mini Cooper. “We’ll be there soon, Darlings. Keep us updated.”

Zack nodded. “We will. The moment we find out anything else, we’ll call you!”

Sephiroth hummed. “We’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

Genesis’ brow furrowed. “Seph, the hospital is 30 minutes away.”

Sephiroth sneered. “Not with me it’s not. Do what I tell you.”

Genesis flushed, and slammed the car into reversed. “Well, Yes Sir~”

The blinding fluorescent light was what Cloud registered first. The second, was the tubes up his nose, and last, was fhe IV in his right arm. 

He looked around, eyes landing on two sets of black hair in chairs to his right, and a redhead on his left. 

Opening his mouth, he’d barely let out a rasp before Angeal was shushing him. “No, no baby. Your throat needs to recover after all that, okay? No talking.”

He handed the blond his phone. “Use the text to speech, okay? How are you feeling?”

It was hard using his left hand to type, but soon enough, the robotic voice called out. “I don’t wanna be here.”

Angeal slumped, reaching up to run his fingers through Cloud’s hair. “Oh, I know Bo. But you have to. At least for another day for observation and recovery. They want you to at least be able to stand before they even consider letting you leave.”

Cloud frowned, and started typing again. “Where are Seph and Gen?

Angeal chuckled at the machine’s pronunciation of his lover's nicknames. “Grilling the doctors for more information...we were worried sick, when you called, telling us you were bleeding baby.”

Cloud whimpered, wincing at even that small sound. “Thirsty. Want Seph and Gen.”

Angeal nodded and pressed the Call Nurse button. “I should tell the nurse you’ve woken up anyway. We’ll see about some water, hmm?”

Cloud nodded, dropping the phone onto the bed and letting his eyes close, listening to Zack’s snores and the nurse and Geal’s quiet conversation.

“Hello. He’s awake, just resting his eyes. Can we get him some water?”

The nurse nodded. “Yes, he can have water. I’ll jot down a note of him waking up and how soon after surgery. It’s sweet of you, watching over your friend like this.”

Cloud had the answer typed before Angeal could even open his mouth. 

“Boyfriend.”

The nurse frowned. “But- the man who came in after with you said he was your boyfriend?”

Cloud nodded. He replied, the robotic voice monotone. “All 4.”

The nurse choked on his own spit, clearing his throat and blushing. “Ah..well, that explains the many, many things your boyfriend over there, the spiky haired one, was saying.”

Cloud chuckled silently, and Angeal rolled his eyes. 

Cloud laughed again, getting Angeal to smile and run fingers through his hair. “They got you on the good shit, hm?”

A knock rang from the door. It jerked Zack awake and startled Cloud, double glares pointed at the door. “Who is it?”

A man who looked to be in his early 30’s popped his head in. “Officer Raegan. I ran with your buddy Angeal and had someone call the hospital so they’d be ready.” He said to Cloud. 

Angeal raised his hand. “That was me. Nice to meet you, officer.”

The man smiled and walked in, pointing to a chair. “Can I take a seat? Ask a few questions just to make sure of some things?”

Cloud nodded, and Raegan gave him a smile. “Thanks. My partners just outside, talking to one of the doctors.”

He looked to Zack. “You’re the one who responded to Mr.Strifes call, correct?”

Cloud started typing, so Zack waited. “Just call me Cloud.”

The brunette officer smiled. “Cloud it is then. You’re the one who answered, right?” He asked Zack again. The raven nodded. 

“When I answered it already sounded like Cloud had been sick for a while. I don’t know much about first aid, so I went to Angeal.”

The officer turned to the bigger man. “What could you tell, from the phone call?”

Angeal ran a hand through his hair nervously. “He was in pain. That much was obvious, but when I showed up at his apartment, about 13 minutes after we answered his call, he was throwing up blood. Not a lot but, definitely worrying.”

The officer nodded. “Any amount of blood is concerning.”

Angeal nodded. “True. The doctors say the blood was more from his throat being so aggravated, than anything else however. He’ll have to hold back from talking, and eat only thin liquids for about a week, maybe a week and a half.”

The officer nodded. “If you’re sure this wasn’t a deliberate poisoning-“

Cloud scowled and started flying over the phone keyboard. “What the fuck- my boyfriend would NEVER try and poison me! How dare you-“

Zack started laughing, standing up and walking over to kiss the top of Clouds head, shoulders shaking. “Baby- p-please!”

The officer panicked, standing and tossing his hands up in a placating gesture. “Whoa! That’s not what I’m saying!”

Angeal chuckled. “He’s just protective, officer. Even though Cloud is the one in a hospital bed.”

The officer chuckled. “True. But if you’re all sure, then there’s no need to investigate or even ask anymore questions. We’ll just send someone to check up on you tomorrow, make sure everything’s okay.” He smiled. “See you so-“

He was cut off as the door slammed open, a blur of red diving onto the bed. Cloud let out a startled rasp, eyes wide and tensing. 

Officer Raegan’s hand went to his gun, opening his mouth to yell when another man walked in and grabbed the red blur by the collar of his coat. “Gaia’s sake, Genesis. Do not accost our sickly lover.”

Cloud perked up at seeing Sephiroth, reaching a hand with a heart monitor clamp towards the man. 

Sephiroth smiled and walked forward, pressing a kiss to Cloud’ forehead as Genesis scrambled off the bed and shoved Seph away to pull Cloud into a deep kiss. The blond whimpered and reached up to clutch at the man's dress shirt. 

Angeal frowned and leaned forward to gently tap Gens shoulder. “Gen, let him breath.”

The redhead jerked back, breathing a bit heavy as to Cloud’s panting and bright red flush. “G-Gen..” he croaked. Both Angeal and Zack hushed him, with Zack handing Genesis a cup of water with a straw. 

“Get him to drink some more, Gen.” he said softly. “The first thing he did when he woke up was ask where you and Sephiroth were.”

The silverette mentioned hummed and tossed Cloud a smile. “Is that so?” 

The blond hesitated, before nodding and starting to type. “Was scared..wanted you all to be here.” He shot Sephiroth a heartbroken look. “Want to leave, Seph. Please?”

The man crooned and stepped forward to trace a knuckle against Cloud’s cheek. “Oh, I know, lovely. None of us like hospitals. But,” he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Cloud’s crown, “we must endure, to be sure your illness does not linger.”

Cloud huffed and started tapping the phone again. Zack happened to glance at what he was typing and burst into laughter, pressing kisses to the blonds head. A monotonous voice rang out; “You flowery bastard.”

Sephiroth forzenfor a second, before chuckling and deeply and nuzzling into Clouds spikes. “Does my way of speaking anger you, Pet?”

Cloud nodded, crossing the arm without the iv over his stomach. He happened to glance at the needle and whimpered, turning to shove his head into Genesis’ neck, who shushed him softly and ran fingers through his hair. “I know, darling. Just one day. One day and you’ll be out.”

Officer Raegan frowned, glancing between the four men and one teen on the bed. “Can I ask how all this...happened?”

Angeal chuckled. “It’s a long story, officer. If you’re asking about our trauma with hospitals, or our relationship..they’re a bit tied together, you could say.” 

The officer glanced at his watch. “I got time. I can just say I’m questioning you guys a bit based off something odd one of the doctors said and I can spend all day here.”

Zack frowned, moving closer to Cloud and trapping the teen between both him and Gen’s pecs. “Why are you so interested?”

The officer chuckled. “A healthy fivesome, with 4 of the richest men in Midgar and what seems to be a College student? How could I not want the story behind that?”

Angeal hummed in suspicion, glancing at Genesis who shrugged, and Sephiroth who was eyeing the man's baton and fire arm. “I’m up for it, if you guys are.”

Sephiroth glanced at Cloud, who was still hiding. He could see the boys ears wiggling, however. Something adorable, that they’d also realised was a hint that their little bird was eavesdropping.

“Cloud? May we tell him our story?” Sephiroth asked.

The blond jumped, peeking up at him. A single baby blue met acidic green, and Sephiroth was given a slow nod.

“Well then,” Zack started, “I guess I’ll go first, huh?”


End file.
